Evangelion Unit-03 (Rebuild)
, is an Evangelion unit appearing in Rebuild of Evangelion. Appearing for the first and only time in Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance, it is the second "Production Model". This Evangelion was piloted once by Asuka Shikinami Langley during its activation test but never sees actual action before being possessed by the Ninth Angel. Profile is the second Eva unit labelled as "Production Model" and as such is very similar to Evangelion Unit-02. In fact, the only main difference between the two, aside from Eva-03's color scheme, is its head, which is more dinosaur-like, almost reminiscent of the Eva-01. Eva-03 is predominantly black, with white and dark red details. Also, like the other Evas in Rebuild, its armor has numerous glowing details. This includes every white parts and the diamond-shaped shoulder pieces. Its head, as previously said, is dinosaur-esque with an oversized red fronthead plate. The Eva itself has grey eyes (as evidenced by freeze-frame when Eva-01 crushes Eva-03's skull), although the eyecovers of the helmet make them appearing as red. Other than that, the rest of the body armor is identical in shape to Eva-02's. Features As it did not see proper action, its features are more or less unknown. Based on its armor and designation as a "Production Model", it can be safely assumed that, similar to Eva-02, it is equipped with Progressive Knives stored in its shoulder pylons, as well as compatible with standard Evangelion weaponry and equipments. History ''Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance After the destruction of the Evangelion Unit-04, the government of the U.S. is forced to send the newly completed Evangelion Unit-03 to Tokyo-3. A test run is planned with Rei as the pilot. However, Asuka offers to replace her so that Rei can still host the dinner for Shinji and his father. As the activation of the unit is initiated, the Ninth Angel reveals its presence inside the Evangelion. It first makes contact with Asuka, giving her "wings" that push her toward the Core. It also fills the inside of the Entry Plug with blue "spores". As childish-like giggling are heard, a child figure appears deep within the plug. Eva-03 then goes out of control and destroys the Matsuhiro facility where the test took place. Eva-01, piloted by Shinji, is sent to destroy the infected Eva. During the fight, the Ninth Angel's influence on Eva-03 is shown to become more and more extensive, as the Entry Plug cannot be forcibly removed because of a blue ooze-like substance. It also grows an extra pair of arms to help strangle the Eva-01. The Eva-03, is eventually torn apart by a Dummy System-controlled Evangelion Unit-01, destroying the Ninth Angel in the process. Development The pre-finished design for Evangelion Unit-03 seen in the preview at the end of ''Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone is more similar to its anime counterpart with its forehead armor plate black instead of red. The teeth armor is also red instead of the white seen in Evangelion 2.0. de:Evangelion Unit 03 Category:Rebuild of Evangelion Category:Evangelions